Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, as is generally well known in the prior art, dental hygiene is of utmost importance for a number of reasons; however, there are times when because of circumstances where the proper equipment, such as a toothbrush or toothpaste, is not available thereby making proper dental hygiene difficult. It is well established that poor dental hygiene can lead to poor health as well as bad breath.
Because brushing one's teeth is a time consuming task, it is often the case that people who are running late for whatever reason will forego brushing their teeth in order to conserve as much time as possible.
Therefore it would be advantageous if there were a disposable toothbrush and toothpaste available for emergencies.
The applicant is aware of the following U.S. Patents dealing with disposable toothbrushes:
1) U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,762;
2) U.S. Pat. No. 3,917,420;
3) U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,129;
4) U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,481; and
5) U.S. Pat. No. 5,599,126.